Marchons vers l'avenir
by Kytsuh
Summary: Le vide ; un néant total et parfait, apaisant mais effrayant. Plus le moindre souvenir, juste des questions sans réponses. Le sentiment du manque d'une part de moi-même, l'absence d'identité. Un océan abyssal qui engloutit tout, mon passé comme mon futur et me vole mon présent. Une interrogation à laquelle il me faut à tout prix répondre :  Qui suis-je ?  .


Le vide un néant total et parfait, apaisant mais effrayant. Plus le moindre souvenir, juste des questions sans réponses. Le sentiment du manque d'une part de moi-même, l'absence d'identité. Un océan abyssal qui engloutit tout, mon passé comme mon futur et me vole mon présent. Une interrogation à laquelle il me faut à tout prix répondre : « Qui suis-je ? ».

J'ouvris les yeux. La lumière du soleil m'assaillit et je mis un court instant à m'y habituer. Combien de temps avais-je passé inconsciente ? Des heures, des jours, des semaines ? Je n'en savais rien. Pas un seul souvenir, pas une seule sensation ne subsistaient dans mon esprit. Pas la moindre bribe confuse de mon passé ne venait combler l'abîme de ma mémoire. J'avais oublié jusqu'à mon nom et mon visage.

Cette constatation libéra la panique qui sommeillait en moi et je fus rapidement submergée par cette émotion violente et incontrôlable. L'angoisse envahit les moindres recoins de mes pensées, réaffirmant ce manque qui me rongeait. J'étais l'œil du cyclone, le vide complet autour duquel gravitaient d'innombrables questions qui ravageaient ma vie impitoyablement, envoyant dans l'oubli tout ce que j'avais vécu jusqu'à mon réveil. Je voulais m'échapper, briser ce mur infranchissable et retrouver la paix qui m'avait été arrachée par le destin. Je voulais un signe, un visage ou même un nom qui me redonneraient l'espoir, celui de redevenir un jour celle que j'étais, d'avoir enfin la certitude d'être moi.

Je mis un moment à reprendre mes esprits, usant de toute ma volonté afin de lutter contre le désespoir et la peur que m'inspirait cette épreuve. Je refusai de m'abandonner à mon destin, prenant la résolution de le défier et d'aller de l'avant. Il me fallait répondre à certaines questions, agir avec méthode si je voulais atteindre mon but et tout d'abord, découvrir le lieu où je me trouvais.

J'étais allongée dans un lit aux draps blancs et portais un habit blanc lui aussi, simple et léger, qui m'arrivait aux genoux. Sur mon bras gauche, un tatouage bleu représentait une fée. Était-ce un signe d'appartenance à un groupe ou bien une simple fantaisie ? Je portai la main à mon front, alertée par une sensation inhabituelle et fus surprise d'y découvrir un bandage. Je ne le défis pas par mesure de précaution bien que je ne ressentis aucune douleur et entrepris d'inspecter le lieu où je me trouvais, poursuivant ma quête d'informations. Je balayai la pièce du regard. Elle était peu accueillante avec ses murs de pierre nue. Des rangées de lits identiques au mien longeaient les murs, je pensai immédiatement à une infirmerie. Cela concordait avec mon bandage au front et j'eus l'impression étrange mais satisfaisante d'avoir réuni les deux premières pièces d'un puzzle géant dont je devrais me battre pour avoir les autres. Je validai l'hypothèse de l'infirmerie, la première pierre de l'avenir que je me construirai sur les fondations de mon passé, la première vérité immuable sur laquelle mon univers tout entier pouvait reposer sans risques.

A coté de ma couche, sur une petite table de nuit en bois, se trouvait un bouquet de fleurs multicolores disposé dans un vase aux différents tons de bleu. Sur le coté, pendait discrètement une étiquette. Je la saisis et lus le message qui y était inscrit : « Remets-toi vite Erza ! »

- Erza, murmurais-je...

Ce prénom chanta à mes oreilles et il me sembla ne jamais l'avoir oublié. Il incarnait les moments heureux comme les plus tristes de ma vie pourtant, je le trouvais inexplicablement beau. Je fus saisie par l'émotion et je passai les instants qui suivirent à contempler béatement ce bout de papier. La découverte de ce simple mot – mon nom ! - m'emplissait de joie. Cette succession de lettres qui était restée gravée au fond de mon cœur représentait mon renouveau, le lien entre mon passé oublié et mon futur à construire.

Je tournai la carte entre mes doigts mais ne vis nulle part de signe de son auteur. Cependant je savais maintenant qu'en dehors de cette pièce, dans le monde immense et inconnu, quelqu'un m'attendait. Quelqu'un qui pourrait me guider et sûrement m'aider dans ma quête.

_ Attends-moi, je viendrai_, fis-je dans une promesse silencieuse.

Je m'assis au bord de mon lit et tentai de me lever. Le soleil avait beau répandre une douce chaleur dans la pièce, je ressentis la morsure du carrelage glacé sous mes pieds nus mais l'ignorai. Mes premiers pas furent difficiles mes muscles engourdis criaient au supplice, mes jambes tremblaient à chaque nouveau mouvement, mais, en persévérant, ma démarche devint stable. Une fois convaincue du résultat, je revins vers ma table de nuit afin d'inspecter le contenu de son tiroir et tirai sur la poignée métallique. Le meuble s'ouvrit sans difficulté, dévoilant un petit miroir au cadre d'argent finement ciselé dont je m'emparai sans hésitation, ne résistant pas à la tentation de découvrir mon visage. La figure qui apparut m'était étrangère. La charmante jeune femme qui se tenait face à moi avait une vingtaine d'années, de longs cheveux rouges relâchés qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos et de jolis yeux noisette qui me fixaient, semblant sonder mon esprit. Ses traits fins et féminins lui donnaient un visage gracieux, cependant marqué par une expression triste et un bandage au front. La femme du reflet sourit, semblant faire une joyeuse découverte, et son visage s'illumina, rayonnant d'une splendeur nouvelle. Happée par son charme, je finis par me faire à l'idée qu'il s'agissait du mien et c'est la joie au cœur que je l'adoptai.

A mon réveil, je n'aurais jamais imaginé faire ces deux découvertes si rapidement, mais, armée de mon nom et de mon visage, je me sentais capable d'affronter le monde hostile de vérités incertaines qui m'attendait au delà de ces murs protecteurs. C'est pour cela qu'une fois le miroir rangé dans son tiroir, je me dirigeai vers la porte et quittai un lieu déjà familier pour un couloir sombre et peu rassurant.

La différence de température m'arracha un frisson. Je regrettai soudainement d'avoir cédé aux caprices de ma curiosité. Immobile, au centre d'un couloir sombre encadré de portes peu avenantes, seule face à l'inconnu. Un bruit de voix me parvint de la droite ce qui coupa court à toutes mes hésitations. Il n'était plus temps de reculer. La voie pour retrouver mon passé me poussait à aller de l'avant et ce n'était pas en m'abritant dans une forteresse de solitude et en évitant tout contact avec les autres que j'atteindrais ce but.

Je m'arrêtai devant la porte et pris une grande inspiration, la main déjà sur la poignée. De l'autre coté me parvenaient des rires et des cris qui semblaient témoigner d'une ambiance agitée. Ma main s'abaissa et la poignée tourna lentement, émettant un petit son lorsqu'elle atteint la fin de son parcours. La porte s'ouvrit, brisant la frontière avec le monde extérieur, et je me retrouvai face à une salle inondée de lumière où le tumulte des voix m'assourdit.

Une dispute, des rires, des cris, le regard protecteur d'une femme au visage angélique, un parfum enveloppant de bien-être, une ambiance chaleureuse mais à la fois étrangère et intimidante. J'esquissai un pas en arrière, étourdie par ce flot d'informations. Chaque odeur, chaque sensation était un indice à analyser, une piste à explorer. Ces gens aux visages souriants réunis autour de grandes tables semblaient ne pas appartenir au même monde que le mien. Leur joie de vivre faisait vibrer l'air et mon cœur fut vite pris dans cette mélodie endiablée, battant le rythme de la vie, celle que je souhaitais vivre. La sérénité de ce lieu, par je ne sais quelle magie, résonnait dans mon âme d'une voix maternelle et apaisante, d'une voix qui ne pouvait mentir. J'eus l'impression d'être inconsciemment liée à cet endroit, à ces murs, mais aussi à ces inconnus qui semblaient croquer la vie à pleines dents car ils en connaissaient l'inestimable valeur. Tous à leur manière exprimaient un désir fougueux d'exister qui emplissait l'atmosphère et que je désirais partager n'osant cependant pas me mêler à eux.

Un rugissement s'éleva par dessus les éclats de voix :

-Qui est-ce que tu traites d'imbécile, sale pervers ?

Un jeune homme aux cheveux roses ébouriffés, avait sauté sur une table et plantait son regard menaçant sur un autre jeune homme, torse nu, les cheveux noirs en bataille eux aussi, qui ne semblait pas s'affoler de la situation. Celui-ci répondit calmement mais sa voix trahissait une colère grandissante :

-Si tu passais un peu moins de temps à manger du feu, peut-être éviterais-tu de griller les quelques neurones qu'il te reste...

-Tu veux te battre c'est ça ?

-Je t'attends, cerveau grillé !

-Tu l'auras voulu ! hurla le fauteur de trouble en envoyant au sol son adversaire d'un magnifique coup de poing en plein visage.

Le temps resta suspendu un instant tandis que le jeune homme encore debout affichait un sourire radieux et satisfait.

-Je t'ai eu Grey ! Tu ne fais pas le poids face à m...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, envoyé en l'air par le dénommé Grey. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers les deux garçons tapageurs, certains mêlés d'admiration, une lueur d'envie dans les yeux, d'autres moins optimistes pour la suite des événements. Un homme titanesque avait même la larme à l'œil et ne cessait de répéter : « Ce sont des hommes ! » .

Tout se déroula ensuite très vite, de nombreuses personnes rejoignirent la bataille, défendant un camp ou l'autre ou simplement distribuant des ecchymoses à tour de bras sans se soucier des destinataires. Certains, d'humeur moins combative, observaient la discussion musclée en encourageant leurs amis et en souriant devant la scène banale qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

Une jeune femme blonde accompagnée d'un étrange chat bleu attira mon attention. Elle allait retrouver la serveuse qui continuait son travail tant bien que mal, se faufilant habilement entre les projectiles qui fusaient de toutes part. La femme au visage angélique couvait du regard les combattants, telle une mère, et fut interrompue dans sa contemplation par la question du curieux duo.

-Ne faudrait-il pas mieux les arrêter avant qu'ils ne détruisent tout ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sauront s'arrêter à temps, la rassura la jeune femme aux cheveux d'ivoire en évitant un pied de table qui faillit l'assommer.

-Erza aurait déjà mis un terme à tout cela, intervint le chat, pensif.

Un long silence s'installa.

Dans mon esprit, une ébullition de questions jaillit de cette simple remarque. Pourquoi un chat parlait-il ? Comment connaissait-il mon nom ? Peut être existait-il une autre Erza ? Et que signifiait ce silence, ces visages tristes qui jusqu'alors reflétaient la joie ? Je me sentis de nouveau perdre pied, engloutie dans ce tourbillon de questions, cherchant désespérément la surface. Mon esprit manquait de réponses, une nouvelle fois face à cet océan d'incertitudes, de mensonges et de fausses apparences. C'est dans cette tempête intérieure qu'une idée germa dans mon esprit. Une idée insensée, absurde. Et pourtant... Ces personnes étaient-elles celles qui m'attendaient, la clé qui me libérerait des chaînes de l'ignorance ? Il me fallait en avoir le cœur net mais mon corps refusait de bouger, entravé par la peur. Si je me trompais ? La mention de mon nom les avait assombris, peut-être étais-je liée à un événement malheureux qu'ils préféraient oublier ? Je pris conscience pour la première fois que les souvenirs que je pourchassais pourraient m'apporter tristesse et désillusion. Mon passé heureux n'était peut-être qu'une chimère ma vie, une fatalité à laquelle ma mémoire effacée aurait essayé de me soustraire. Était-ce mon ultime chance de repartir à zéro, de renaître dans une nouvelle vie ? Mon unique but, l'horizon que je cherchais à atteindre me mènerait-il vers des jours heureux ?

-Erza !

Je fus brusquement tirée de mes pensées par ce cri qu'avait poussé le jeune homme aux cheveux roses et je remarquai avec effroi que tout les regards s'étaient tournés vers moi. Le silence s'était abattu sur la pièce tel le calme avant la tempête. La pression de tous ces yeux inconnus m'écrasait, me comprimait. Ces visages ébahis, les larmes que versait la jeune femme blonde, tout cela ne présageait rien de bon. J'eus envie de m'enfuir mais le cauchemar de ma situation me pétrifiait. Que faisais-je ici ? Qu'avais-je espéré ? Les secondes s'allongeaient, le temps s'étirait mais je sentais venir la fin de cette fragile bulle et je la redoutais d'autant plus.

L'équilibre se brisa.

Le temps reprit son cours et le garçon à la chevelure rose s'élança vers moi en répétant une nouvelle fois mon nom. Erza. De tous cotés, les étrangers s'animèrent à l'unisson, murmurant entre eux des paroles enthousiastes. Le jeune homme se rapprochait et ma panique s'amplifiait. Jamais encore je ne m'étais sentie aussi nue et vulnérable. Je haïssais ma faiblesse, mon incapacité à agir me révoltait. Je fermai les yeux et me crispai, apeurée. Les secondes s'écoulaient au ralenti, les murmures devenaient grondements et emplissaient mon esprit. Les claquements des sandales du jeune homme sur le parquet étaient autant de piques qui perforaient mes tympans toujours plus violemment. J'étais sur le point d'imploser, vaincue par la force des choses. Je m'apprêtais à abandonner lorsqu'un picotement au bout de mes doigts m'alerta. Une intense chaleur emplit mon corps tout en apaisant mon esprit. Était-ce un rêve ? Je me remis entièrement à ces douces flammes qui m'enveloppaient, libérée de toute crainte.

La chaleur diminua progressivement et je rouvris enfin les yeux, exempte de toute peur. Le jeune homme maintenant situé à un mètre de moi affichait une expression étonnée. Quelque chose avait changé. Je remarquai avec stupéfaction que mes habits légers avaient fait place à une imposante armure décorée d'une croix.

« De la... magie... pensais-je ébahie »

-Tu... tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur comme ça, hésita le garçon avec un rire gêné.

-Qui es-tu ? Demandais-je sans préambule.

-Je... euh... Natsu... Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

-Je ne me souviens pas...

-Elle est malade, renchérit le petit chat bleu.

Une rumeur s'éleva parmi les spectateurs, je devais visiblement connaître cette personne par le passé.

-Où sommes nous ?

Le jeune homme me fixa les yeux ronds.

-A Fairy Tail, notre guilde, bien sûr !

Une guilde... toutes ces personnes étaient donc alliées et ce jeune homme, Natsu, m'avait inclus parmi elles. Il est vrai que tous portaient cette étrange marque en forme de fée identique à la mienne. Étaient-ils tous des mages ou mon don était-il unique ? De nouvelles questions venaient remplacer les anciennes et je désespérais de sortir un jour de ce cercle vicieux. Je balayai du regard l'assemblée qui s'était formée et un détail retint mon attention : Grey, le jeune homme qui avait déclenché les hostilités, me fixait adossé à un pilier, le regard maussade. Nos regards se croisèrent et mon esprit fut instantanément arraché à la pièce pour être violemment plongé dans mon passé.

L'odeur de la mort, partout une effluve épaisse et pestilentielle qui empoisonnait l'air. Bien que spectatrice, ma raison me dictait de fuir au plus vite cette atmosphère qui suintait le danger. J'étais allongée. Sous mon dos le sol était rocailleux et inconfortable. Des éléments me revinrent en mémoire et je crus ressentir de nouveau la douleur de ma cheville cassée et de mes nombreuses contusions mais aussi le goût métallique du sang dans ma bouche. Comment m'étais-je retrouvée dans une telle situation ? Ne savais-je pas maîtriser la magie après tout ? Comment avais-je pu tomber avec un tel pouvoir ?

De grands nuages noirs recouvraient le ciel comme si tout espoir avait quitté les lieux. Était-ce la fin que le vent soufflait à mes oreilles ? Non, ce n'était qu'un souvenir et pourtant tout me paraissait si réel ces ténèbres presque palpables, ma fin si proche. Je pouvais sentir tout cela et j'en tremblais intérieurement. Mon passé ressemblait donc à ceci, une fin sans espérance. Je tentai de fermer mon esprit au flot d'images qui défilaient devant mes yeux, en vain. J'avais ouvert la porte sur mon sombre passé et il m'était dorénavant impossible de la refermer, d'oublier à nouveau. J'avais marché vers mes tourments, insouciante et aveugle, gaspillant la chance unique qui m'avait été donnée.

Je sentis une présence à mes cotés, un être froid, inhumain. Dans un long craquement, une lame de glace se matérialisa, sa pointe à la base de mon cou. Les battements de mon cœur s'intensifièrent. Cette épée sentait la mort, elle avait baigné dans le sang. Elle vibrait, impatiente d'accomplir un nouveau meurtre, de boire le sang d'une nouvelle victime. Non, cette arme n'avait rien de naturel, c'était l'incarnation des ténèbres, de la magie noire. L'acier gelé rencontra ma peau, faisant perler le sang. Le prédateur se délectait de la peur de sa proie, écoutait la mélodie de son sang si douce à ses oreilles. Un simple geste et l'hémoglobine tant désirée serait versée, souillant le sol, nourrissant la lame.

Lentement l'arme s'éleva, et mes derniers instants s'envolaient avec elle._ Je ne veux pas mourir ! _Oui ma vie était peut être un considérable échec mais la mort m'en délivrerait-elle ? La peur, glaciale, s'infiltrait dans mes veines avec la douce sensation de brûler de l'intérieur. _Que quelqu'un vienne prendre ma place ! _Il me restait encore tant de choses à vivre, à pleurer, à rire, à haïr et à aimer. Je ne pouvais envisager de tout perdre maintenant car si je n'avais plus rien, il me restait mon futur,ses promesses. La lame translucide s'arrêta haut au dessus de mon corps. Précaution inutile, le tranchant de l'acier n'aurait aucune difficulté à découper cette impuissante chair porteuse de tant de rêves.

C'était la fin.

Il n'y avait plus rien à espérer.

Toute peur s'était évaporée, le poison paralysant avait quitté mon sang laissant à la place une douce chaleur anesthésiante. Calme, je tournai la tête. Il me fallait tout de même découvrir qui mettrait fin à mes jours. Je suivis du regard la lisse froideur du métal, remontant jusqu'à sa base. Une main forte et ferme tenait le fil de ma vie, une main d'homme. Je poursuivis mon exploration, découvrant un bras puissant puis un torse musclé. Et la marque.

Cette fée, ce signe dans lequel j'avais placé durant quelques instants mes espoirs d'avenir. Ce lieu, cette guilde qui me paraissait si proche, si maternelle. Trahie. Trompée. Abusée. Tout n'était que noirceur finalement. Désabusée, désillusionnée, il ne me restait plus rien. La mort était l'ultime délivrance de ce monde qui m'avait rejetée. Et je marchais vers elle à bras ouverts.

Sans espérance, je découvris le visage froid, éteint. Les yeux bleu nuit qui me fixaient, absents, sans une once de pitié. Grey. Il avait perdu toute son humanité, plongeant dans les profondeurs glaciales de la magie. Sans une hésitation il abaissa sa main, déchirant l'air, mettant fin à mon passage dans ce monde absurde.

Je pris brutalement conscience du sol dur et lisse sous mes genoux et sous mes paumes. Je tremblais. Non pas de peur mais de haine. Un poison mielleux avait libéré son venin dans mon esprit. Un sentiment de manque mais aussi un but, celui de la vengeance. Une unique cible : Grey, l'homme qui avait détruit ma vie. J'avais vu ce regard inhumain, ses actions dénuées de sentiments, je ne pourrais plus me laisser berner aussi facilement. Je percevais l'agitation autour de moi. Les autres s'inquiétaient. Pouvais-je leur faire confiance ? Je décidai que non, le danger était trop grand, rien ne pouvait se mettre en travers de mon chemin.

J'ouvris les yeux et repérai ma proie. Triste plaisanterie, j'étais devenue le prédateur et je m'apprêtais à tuer, me régalant à l'avance du sang versé. Cette vie ne valait vraiment rien. Tout revenait au même, tuer ou être tué. Pas de vie, uniquement la survie. Pas de sentiments, uniquement des illusions. Mais j'avais ouvert les yeux et je comptais bien me battre pour les garder ouverts. Oui j'allais me battre, au même titre que les autres. Oui j'allais mentir pour atteindre mes buts. Oui j'allais comme tous les autres poursuivre un monde meilleur, utopique, inatteignable, car c'est l'unique réel but qu'il y avait à atteindre. J'étais enfin sortie de mon rêve perdue la quête de mon bonheur dans mon passé, perdues mes illusions de futur rempli d'espoir, tout cela avait enfin un sens : l'absurdité de l'existence.

Je recherchai en moi cette puissance que j'avais effleurée tout à l'heure, libérant les flammes magiques. Cependant, cette fois, je déversai toute ma haine et tout mon désespoir dans cette force irradiante. L'énergie grisante m'enveloppa. Je ressentis une nouvelle fois cette plénitude mais elle fut de courte durée, la suprématie de la vengeance eut raison d'elle. Je fixai une dernière fois mon objectif, impassible, et m'élançai, vêtue d'une armure aux grandes ailes noires.

Mon poing frappa de plein fouet l'adversaire qui s'écrasa violemment sur le sol. Le temps suspendu retenait prisonniers tous les membres de la guilde. Seule exception à la règle, je tourbillonnais telle une furie, faisant valser les coups, multipliant les blessures, ne m'arrêtant que pour armer de nouveau mon poing. D'un coup plus puissant que les autres je projetai l'ennemi contre une table et m'arrêtai pour contempler l'acte de ma vengeance. Je rassemblai ma magie, tentant de donner forme à l'outil de ma délivrance, l'objet qui soignerait mon esprit envenimé. Une longue et fine épée apparut dans ma main, une lame immaculée qui serait bientôt salie par l'offrande d'une vie pour une autre. Je m'avançai lentement vers l'être affaibli dont je ferais bientôt taire à jamais les souffrances et levai mon arme, prête à donner le coup fatal.

Je rencontrai alors les yeux de ma victime relevant la tête. Un regard désolé, sincère.

_ Je ne pouvais pas renoncer !_

Que signifiait ceci ? Était-ce un nouveau mensonge, un nouveau piège ?

_ Il fallait en finir !_

Cet homme était-il vraiment mauvais ?

_ Il n'y aurait pas d'autre occasion !_

Avais-je vraiment le droit de juger cet homme ?

_ Tue-le ! Tue-le !_

Oui, je le pouvais. C'était lui même qui m'avait appris cette règle : tuer ou se faire tuer. Si je ne le faisais pas, j'en paierais les conséquences de ma vie. Toutefois, dans ce regard, j'avais entrevu l'espoir. L'espoir d'un monde qui ne m'avait pas encore été dévoilé, où le bonheur n'était pas un rêve inatteignable, où la sincérité remplaçait le mensonge.

Je sentis soudain une étreinte puissante autour de mes bras et de ma taille : les membres de la guilde avaient surmonté leur surprise et tentaient de m'immobiliser. Je chassai de mon esprit toutes ces pensées superflues et me débattis, n'ayant plus que la vengeance en tête mais il était trop tard. Mon hésitation m'avait perdue. Trahie par mes propres pensées.

Je me sentis soudain sombrer, éreintée. L'utilisation de la magie après ce long moment de convalescence faisait ressentir son contrecoup. Il était trop tard de toute façon, je n'espérais plus rien, j'étais perdue.

J'entendis alors une voix faible, un murmure, un souffle d'espoir :

« Je suis désolé, Erza... »

_ Grey ?_

Puis tout devint noir.


End file.
